


twelve bucks richer

by bringbackjasper (awfuldaycupcake)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I read this as “see” in a literal sense not like date oops, Takes place before S1E3, david and gwen are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuldaycupcake/pseuds/bringbackjasper
Summary: Hello! Prompt: “I don’t want to see you anymore.” When I first read this I read it as see like literally see? Not date? Also everyone’s like, ten, so. Have some grumpy Harrison and Nerris. Takes place before S1E3.





	twelve bucks richer

“Hey, magic kids!” Max called. It was the usual greeting from Max. He had this tone of voice about him that all the campers had grown to notice- he wanted something. When  _ didn’t _ Max want something, honestly.

“What,” Harrison said. He had grown used to the antics at this point. He was currently sitting cross-legged on the muddy ground of Camp Campbell, three red cards in one gloved hand and a blue deck in another. If he could only perfect this trick, he was sure he’d get the trio that is Max, Neil, and Nikki to give him a second glance. Surely.

“You aren’t a magic kid, Harrison. You just do tricks. And not even good ones at that,” Nerris said. Harrison glanced over. She herself was sitting with her back to him, a board game of some sort spread out across the ground in front of her. He rolled his eyes. It was always with the insults.

“Whatever, Nerris,” was all he retaliated.

“Listen. I don’t care. Neither of you are magic, if you ask me,” Max said. “It doesn’t matter. Either one. Gwen said she’d pay someone twelve bucks to hug David, but I’m not stupid enough to do that shit. I figured one of you might be.”

“Begone, Max the vile,” Nerris said. She held her nose in such a way like she was better than everyone, especially Harrison. It drove him crazy sometimes. Max heaved a shrug, walking in the other direction. Lucky guy. He could just let it run over his shoulders like water. Harrison took things more personally.

“You don’t have to be so rude about it,” he muttered, flicking a rock her way. She turned around, giving him an eye over her shoulder.

“Like you can talk, Harrison,” she said. “You’ve never been nice to me a day of your life.”

“I’m trying,” he said. His lips moved to a pout. “You won’t even turn to face me. That’s pretty rude.”

“I’m only doing this because you started it,” Nerris said. She turned her head around with a ‘humpff.’ Harrison rolled his eyes.

“What,” was all he said.

“You know what. I don’t even want to see you anymore.”

“Wha- ‘I don’t want to see you anymore’? Really? Very mature, Nerris,” Harrison said. 

“I have +2 charisma points, Harrison. Don’t mess with science.”

“Science? I thought you said you were a magic kid,” Harrison said. His eyebrows were knitted together by this point. Nothing,  _ nothing _ confused him like Nerris did. Some days, he hated it.

“I- I am  _ the _ magic kid, Harrison,” Nerris mumbled, stuttering over her words. She made a reach for her things, stumbling to grab them quickly in what was probably an attempt to look effortless. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“I guess I wouldn’t,” was all Harrison said. He picked up his cards, giving a shrug. It looked like he wasn’t going to learn that card trick today. “I have better things to do, anyway.”

Harrison went to bed that night twelve dollars richer.


End file.
